List of Power Rangers Morphenomenon Episodes
This is a list of episodes of all the 17th season of Power Rangers starting with Power Rangers Jungle Fury Season 16 for the Power Rangers Morphenomenon. This Power Rangers Jungle fury & other PR Series have both Disney & NickToons Air Date. It air on Disney in 2008 & now Saban Brand got it back for Nickelodeon... Episode List "All Power Rangers Episodes Lists" Power Rangers Season 9 Episodes Power Rangers Time Force *Episodes 1 to 16 is from 4:00PM to 12:00AM on Friday August 17 2012 *Episodes 17 to 40 is from ??:??AM to ??:??PM on August 18 2012 Power Rangers Season 11 Episodes Power Rangers Ninja Storm *Episode 24 "Tongue and Cheek" is not listed in the NickToons Airing List. So one episode will not air... } (Un-Air)' |ShortSummary = Dustin uses his yellow ranger powers to protect Storm Chargers from a big sports company. Kelli tells a news paper about it and Dustin becomes famous. Shane becomes jealous of Dustin's new found fame. Dustin grows a big head. Hunter, Tori and Blake get captured by a stamp monster, and Dustin and Shane are forced to work together. }} / ' ' |ShortSummary = Motodrone is born via a real mechanical genius,Perry, who comes in the scenario when Blake's bike gets trashed during a race. Cam matches the DNA of Motodrone and finds out that he is Perry. at the end it is shown that Motodrone is destroyed by Hunter, but Perry is still alive after that. In Lothor's ship Motodrone is reassembled and brought back to life by Marah and Kapri. }} / ' ' |ShortSummary = It's a special day for Tori, and the rangers get a day off when Sensei decides to take a little trip. Shane, plagued by nightmares, comes to Tori for advice and heeds it to her chagrin. There's only one person who can help Shane, and that person is someone from his past. }} / ' ' |ShortSummary = Shane is confused and overwhelmed when he learns the truth about his nightmares and their link to his past. Meanwhile, Lothor discovers that there's an old acquaintance that may be trouble and is curious as to why this person has shown up. Only when Skyla leaves Shane does he understand everything that he's been shown and has to rely on her gift to defeat th one that is searching for her. }} / ' ' |ShortSummary = The Rangers accidentally bring to life an ancient statue, releasing an ancient evil known as Shimazu. The Rangers are forced to contend with ferocious wolf-like monsters unleashed by this new threat, but is their strength enough? }} / ' ' |ShortSummary = Cameron uses the Ranger's power discs to enter a mysterious realm where he discovers a weapon that could turn the tide in the battle against the Wolfblades, the Lighting Riff Blaster. When the Wolfblades once more attack, the Rangers are forced to contend with them in their Zords with no additional discs, can Cameron activate the Blaster's powers in time? }} / ' ' |ShortSummary = Tori is transported to another dimension where the Rangers are evil. She joins forces with Lothor and his forces to defeat the Rangers and restore peace to the city. }} / ' ' |ShortSummary = Tori is puzzled when Blake disappears a lot for no real reason. No one else seems to know where he is or what he's doing when he's gone either. When asked to where he has vanished, he tells them very little. A new monster shows up, and finally the rangers can see what he's been up to. }} / ' ' |ShortSummary = Shane's intimidating big brother comes to town, and accidentally catches him morphing and Motodrone calls a new monster named Issac who forces people to face their worst fears. the wind rangers are forced to face their fears, and the thunder rangers are captured. }} / ' ' |ShortSummary = Tori gives the guys a ride when they decide to go out camping. On the way, they are ambushed, but ultimately choose not to cancel their trip anyway. Meanwhile, Zurgane is ridiculed and his rank is threatened by even Lothor himself so he hatches an interesting plan to eliminate the Power Rangers, not knowing that Vexacus has plans of his own. Nearly everyone is stunned at how things begin to unfold for Zurgane. }} / ' ' |ShortSummary = Zurgane's Zord is obliterated by the Rangers, but the General manages to get the data from the Rangers' attacks, and uses it when creating a new Zord, the HyperZurgane Zord! It cripples the Hurricane Megazord, so can the Rangers stall Zurgane long enough for the Zords to be repaired? Even if Zurgane survives the battle, one of his fellow Generals has his own plans about his fate... }} / ' ' |ShortSummary = Hunter's secret, that he's kept a few of the Gem of Souls fragments, comes out when Vexacus ambushes him for them. Though his teammates are upset over his hiding this from them, the artifact instead aids Cam in his plans to sneak aboard Lothor's spaceship to free the trapped ninjas! Speaking of which, Lothor has Motodrone spy on the suspicious Vexacus, leading to a showdown between the two Generals. All of this, plus the Condortron monster! }} / ' ' |ShortSummary = The Bradley brothers get into a huge fight when Blake beats Hunter in a motor- x race. Kapri and Marah ask Shimatzu to help them take over. Dustin decides to switch from motor- x racing to motor- x freestyle. }} / ' ' |ShortSummary = The Rangers are selected to showcase their respective talents in the US Action Games. Meanwhile, Lothor prepares the final stages of a scheme set in motion by destiny itself, as he seeks to unleash the evils within The Abyss of Evil, hidden beneath the sight of the Action Games. The Rangers face their greatest challenge }} / ' ' |ShortSummary = Lothor discovers and destroys Ninja Ops, but leaves behind a radically changed Sensei. With renewed confidence, the shattered Rangers unite to take on Lothor's new Zord and the forces of the Abyss of Evil as it opens, releasing every evil they have faced and more. When it's all over, the Rangers will face Lothor himself, but will their powers be able to withstand the villain's final trump card? }} |} Power Rangers Season 12 Episodes Power Rangers Dino Thunder to Power Rangers Season 13 Episodes Power Rangers SPD & } at Time TBA' |ShortSummary = After being stripped of their Ranger powers and demoted, the Rangers are forced to endure grueling training exercises, only to be pushed even harder when they complain to Silverback. On Earth, Sam and Doggie battle Piggy's friends only to end up captured. The Sergeant ultimately gets fed up with the Rangers and considers sending them back to Earth with a recommendation for dismissal from the Academy but the Rangers work hard to prove themselves worthy and are rewarded with the S.W.A.T Armor, which they use to defeat Piggy's friends before containing them. |LineColor = D3212D }} / at Time TBA |ShortSummary = The Rangers are bombarded with constant attacks from both Gruumm and Broodwing who recruits Gineka to destroy the Rangers, and are on the verge of breaking. When the Deltamax Megazord is not enough to drive back these powerful enemies, Kat sends the Rangers the S.W.A.T. Megazord to deal with the fleet of robots. |LineColor = D3212D }} / at Time TBA |ShortSummary = Supreme Commander Birdie offers Kat the chance to work at S.P.D Galaxy Command and after some careful thought she decides to take up her new position. However, Broodwing has teamed up with Kat's old rival Mooney, and his powerful robot hides a dangerous weapon: a Helios Generator. With permission from a reluctant Birdie, Kat returns to Earth with her own specially-made morpher and morphs into Kat Ranger in order to stop Mooney. |LineColor = D3212D }} / at Time TBA |ShortSummary = Bridge confronts intergalactic felon Berok on the Rangers' latest mission, only to be knocked out in battle. He awakens in a cold dark room from which there appears to be no escape. With the walls literally closing in on Bridge, can the Rangers save their teammate from certain doom before it's too late? |LineColor = D3212D }} / at Time TBA |ShortSummary = Broodwing uses the Red, Blue and Yellow Dino Gems to transport Conner, Ethan and Kira to 2025 as part of his plan to defeat the Rangers and destroy the planet. The three confused Dino Rangers escape with their Gems and are soon cornered by Krybots, only to be saved by the B-Squad and taken back to the Delta Base. Although Doggie insists they remain at the base to avoid disrupting the timeline, the Dino Rangers decide to do what they feel is right. Upon receiving re-energized Dino Morphers from Kat, the Dino Rangers team up with the B-Squad in order to drive back a robotic army and the Dragoul creature. |LineColor = D3212D }} / at Time TBA |ShortSummary = Broodwing's associate Professor Cerebros alters the course of a meteor to cause it to collide with NewTech City. As if that weren't enough, a more powerful Dragoul has been let loose. Although Sky is sent on a solo mission to destroy the meteor, Jack stows away on the S.W.A.T Megazord to try to get in on the action. While the Red and Blue Rangers learn to work together to destroy the meteor, the others are left to deal with Dragoul. |LineColor = D3212D }} / at Time TBA |ShortSummary = Icthior, Commander Cruger's old rival from his days at the S.P.D Academy, returns and puts the Rangers to the test as several of them are injured and stripped of their badges, leaving Doggie to face his past alone. |LineColor = D3212D }} / at Time TBA |ShortSummary = After eavesdropping on Doggie and Kat talking about how the A-Squad would have already defeated Gruumm, the depressed B-Squad reminisce over their past failures and deduce Gruumm's master plan in the process. Meanwhile, after Gruumm given her back her childhood, Mora comes face to face with the Terror Spacecraft's secret tenant: Omni. |LineColor = D3212D }} / at Time TBA |ShortSummary = Gruumm decides to take drastic measures to stop the Rangers once and for all by travelling through a wormhole 21 years into the past, where S.P.D. doesn't exist. Upon realizing what Gruumm has done, the B-Squad pursues him to the year 2004 and meet up with the Dino Rangers once again. Meanwhile, Gruumm forces Zeltrax to join his army and ultimately faces the combined might of twelve Rangers who are determined to save the past, present and future. |LineColor = D3212D }} / at Time TBA |ShortSummary = Jack meets a young girl named Ally Samuels who shares his passion for helping the needy. Unfortunately, Jack's new relationship is interfering with his Ranger duties as he is late to help his friends defeat Broodwing's newest ally, Delex. After the battle, Cruger confronts Jack, who insists that nobody is perfect and that he deserves a personal life. Meanwhile, Kat picks up a distress signal and Cruger sends the Rangers to Gamma Orion, where they find a crashed spaceship and the A-Squad? |LineColor = D3212D }} / at Time TBA |ShortSummary = The traitorous A-Squad capture Commander Cruger and call out the B-Squad, who meet their counterparts for an intense battle. Meanwhile, Broodwing makes his final push for domination and gathers an army to attack the Delta Base while the Rangers are away. After dealing with A-Squad, the Rangers break into the Delta Base and contain Broodwing. Unfortunately, they still have to deal with Gruumm. |LineColor = D3212D }} / at Time TBA |ShortSummary = The Rangers are freed from Gruumm's ship, and Cruger is left to deal with Gruumm by himself. Meanwhile, back on Earth, Omni unleashes his wrath. The rangers defeat Omni with the S.W.A.T Megazord but Gruumm survives; in the face-off between him and the Shadow Ranger, Cruger cuts off Gruumm's remaining horn and captures him. Jack resigns to work with Ally, Sam returns to the future, and Sky and Bridge are promoted. |LineColor = D3212D }} |} Power Rangers Season 16 Episodes Power Rangers Jungle Fury to Future List of PR The list are for the other PR Series if air on NickToons or Nickelodeon: Power Rangers Season 1 Episodes MMPR1 "Coming Soon" Power Rangers Season 2 Episodes MMPR2 "Coming Soon" Power Rangers Season 3 Episodes MMPR3 "Coming Soon" Power Rangers Season 4 Episodes Power Rangers Zeo "Coming Soon" Power Rangers Season 5 Episodes Power Rangers Turbo "Coming Soon" Power Rangers Season 6 Episodes Power Rangers in Space "Coming Soon" Power Rangers Season 7 Episodes Power Rangers Lost Galaxy "Coming Soon" Power Rangers Season 8 Episodes Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue "Coming Soon" Power Rangers Season 10 Episodes Power Rangers Wild Force "Coming Soon" Power Rangers Season 14 Episodes Power Rangers Mystic Force "Coming Soon" Power Rangers Season 15 Episodes Power Rangers Operation Overdrive "Coming Soon" Power Rangers Season 17 Episodes Power Rangers RPM "Coming Soon" Power Rangers Season 18 Episodes Same as Season 1 No Needed Episodes List Please look at Season 1 List above? New Series from Saban Brand "New Power Rangers Series" Power Rangers Samurai (Season 19-1)-2011 Power Rangers Super Samurai (Season 19-2)-2012 Power Rangers Mega Force (Season 20)-2013 Power Rangers ??????? (Season 21)-2014-15 Main Links Main Page: Power Rangers Morphenomenon Series Links *'Season 09-' Power Rangers Time Force *'Season 11-' Power Rangers Ninja Storm *'Season 12-' Power Rangers Dino Thunder *'Season 13-' Power Rangers SPD *'Season 16-' Power Rangers Jungle Fury Links Power Rangers List of Power Rangers episodes Category:List of Episodes